Hunger Games FanFic!
by MeboMe14
Summary: Demi Moore is a young women who is living a normal life until something unexpected comes her way in the year 2017. The mayor decides to hold a reaping due to the economic downfall. Read the story to discover what happends to Demi Moore and her best guy friend Jayden as they continue their dangerous journey.
1. Chapter 1 The Woods

Chapter 1

The Woods

I remember, my friends and I used to joke about it when we were young…

5 years ago…

"Guys! Imagine if the Hunger Games were real and happened to us!"

"I think that would be sort of fun!"

"Me too!"

"It would be epic! I could use a bow and arrow like Katniss!"

Present day…

I regret everything I said.

It was a bright sunny summer day in the middle of July. I jumped out of bed and changed into my old cross country t-shirt, and my old jean shorts that barely fit me anymore, but it was the only thing I could find in my drawer. I grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned my face with my daily pore cleanser that I bought the other day. Ugh, why is everyday so boring now!

I thought to myself.

I was wrong.

I was carrying on with my business when I heard my mom scream from the living room. I threw down my wash cloth and ran to her.

"Mom what's wrong?"

She merely pointed to the TV screen, with her mouth wide open.

I listened carefully to the news report while the reporter said…

"Remember that tragic book called the Hunger Games that stole everyone's hearts?"

"Well Mayor Annie Lovitt just announced today, that a reaping will be held in each state around the country."

"One male and one female from each state will compete as a team in the Games."

"This is no joke folks; we are doing this because of the economic downfall in 2017."

"The reaping will be held tomorrow, everyone between the ages of 10-19 have been entered."

"Thank you for your time and we will see you tomorrow in Times Square!"

The TV was turned off…

I was still in shock.

I am trying not to think about it…I mean… what are the chances that anyone I knew and loved was going to get picked?!

I snatched my IPhone off the night stand by my bed and shoved it into my pocket. On my way out the front door, I grabbed a honey bun for breakfast. I decided not to tell my mom or dad where I was going because they were in the middle of a deep conversation and I didn't want to upset them even more than they already were.

I stepped outside and the sun nearly blinded me.

Bzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzz

My IPhone vibrated in my pocket. I yanked it out and pressed the power button.

4 new messages.

They were from my best guy friend, Jay, short for Jayden.

I read the messages….

Demi….U there?

Meet me in the woods on the border of town.

Please :) I love you.

I guess not, but I really need to talk to you Dem.

How desperate can he get?

I typed back…

Jay, I will be there in a sec don't rush me…. Do you want to talk about the games?

30 seconds later….

Bzzzzzzzzz

Ok Dem, and yes I do! See you there sweetheart! ;)

Jeez….. Oh just forget him Demi!

I'm talking to myself….AGAIN!

I crawled under the wire fence blocking the town from the woods. The fence was only there to prevent hunters from hunting when hunting season wasn't yet in session. This is why I didn't bring my bow…I would get in trouble.

I entered the woods on the thin narrow trail that Jay and I found last year in September. As I walked I hummed my favorite song and thought about tomorrow.

Wonder if I got picked?

Wonder if Jay got picked?

Wonder if my sister got picked?

Wonder if my best friend Raven got picked?

Wonder if…

UGH! I really need to shut up.

I heard rustling in the bushed.

"Demi?"

"Jay?"

"Demi!"

He ran up to me and picked me up and swung me in a complete circle.

"Jay was that necessary I just saw you yesterday you act like it's been forever!"

"To me it has."

"So what's up?"

He asked.

I leaned up against a tree, trying to play cool, and told him how my parents are all worked up about the games.

He came closer to me and brushed my side bang out of my face with his hand gently.

"Don't worry about the games Dem, we will be fine."

"You don't get it Jay! I'm not just worried about us! I'm worried about my family as well!"

"It's ok Dem I understand!"

"No, no you don't."

"I just care about you!"

"Well I know you do Jay! It's kind of obvious!"

"I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you Dem!"

"Jay! I think I can defend myself! Probably better than you can!"

I ran away from him, away from the woods, away from fear, and back home, where more fear awaited me.


	2. Chapter 2 Reaping Day

Chapter 2

Reaping Day

"Wake up Demi."

My mom woke me up.

Normally I would be fine with waking up early, but today was a day I would never ever forget….reaping day.

I sat up in bed….dreading standing up.

"Demi! You need to get ready!"

"Give me a minute!"

I finally got the strength to stand up and put on a summer dress from my closet. I French braided my beach blonde hair and applied my liquid eyeliner.

"Coming mom!"

I walked out to the living room and saw my mom braiding my sister, Michelle's hair. We call her Elle for short. Elle was wearing my skirt from a few years ago at a school dance and a white ruffled blouse.

"You look pretty Elle!"

"Thanks sis." She replied.

"Ok time to go." My mom said in a depressed voice.

Normally we would take the car to go places but instead we walked to Times Square because it was right down the road.

When we arrived in Times Square everything was crowded and very noisy. I followed the signs around large lot telling me and Elle where to go sign in for the reaping. I finally found a small unclear sign that said 18-19 year olds and stood in line. I saw Jay ahead of me. He looked back and gave me a smirk, a smirk wishing me good luck.

A few minutes later I was in the front of the line.

"Name please."

"Demi Moore."

"Age?"

"19."

"Thank you."

I waited for Elle to sign in, I saw her from across the lot with her arms folded in front of her, quivering in fear.

"Name please."

"Michelle Moore."

"Age?"

"15."

She walked over to me and we joined hands and took our seats. I tapped my foot anxiously; tears began to fall from my eyes. I had to keep calm. I could feel Jay's eyes on me. I looked over at Jay and he caught my gaze. He nodded at me and smiled then mouthed the words….

I'm sorry about yesterday.

I didn't care.

He acted like he was my father. I can protect myself, I'm strong for my age, and people know it.

I looked away from him, afraid of having an emotional breakdown in front of Jay.

"Quiet everyone!"

There she was the one and only, Mayor Annie Lovitt.

"Welcome to the first annual reaping! Ladies first!"

I held my breath as I watched Annie swirl the pieces of paper around in the bowl, and pluck one out.

"And the first tribute is…"

I started trembling.

"Demi Moore!"

Are you serious…..

Everyone turned to stare at me.

I blacked out.

I couldn't see.

I wanted to be dead.

Well I was going to be anyway.

I didn't believe what I just heard. I looked around, unsure if it was me who was called.

I must have misheard.

"Demi Moore please come to the stage darling!"

Yup it was me.

I slowly walk to the podium and stood motionless. The crowd stared at me in silence. I could hear Elle

Sobbing in the audience, watching me take my place on the stage. I felt like I was about to faint. I kept calm in front of the cameras though. I wanted to make a good impression.

"Any words to the audience?"

I shook my head.

"Any volunteers to take this young lady's place?"

Silence.

"Ok! Now our male tribute!"

I watched Jay.

"And he is….."

Jay got tense.

"Jay Remland!"

What was the odds of that happening…I swear it was rigged. At least it's me and not Elle. I thought to myself quietly.

"Here are our tributes for the 2017 games!"

The crowd was silent.

I held in my tears because I was on camera…But I was crying on the inside.


	3. Chapter 3 The Aftermath

Chapter 3

The Aftermath

The guards led Jay and I into a building across the street from Times Square made of all glass. The couches in the lobby were made of soft velvet and the carpets were made of sheep wool. I have never been in the building myself but now that I have I don't feel so good about it. I wondered why we were in here until my mom and Elle burst through the glass doors.

"Demi!"

I hugged her tight.

"Mom, no matter how much you want to turn that TV off and sleep through the games and ignore them, you can't. I want you guys to watch and cheer me on I need the family support. If I know in my heart my family is watching I will be grateful. Don't think for a second just because Jay and I are in these games that we are going to be dead meat. I know how to hunt and I am an archer. As long as they have a bow in that arena, I will try my best to fight. Just promise to take care of Elle and dad and don't let them give up on me!"

My mom started tearing up.

I felt bad, I didn't want to be in the games either, but I had no choice. No volunteers had stepped up to take my place.

"Jay, dear, your parents told me to tell you good luck." My mom told Jay.

"Thanks but I know and understand they don't care about me."

"I'm sure they do dear, they just didn't have the time!"

"Yeah whatever."

My mom and Elle left the room.

They were our only visitors.

I felt sick to my stomach as Annie Lovitt walked into the room.

"Sorry to be so late dearies! I had a meeting with the gamemakers!"

I looked down at my converse.

"Do you guys mind introducing yourself? I forgot your names. Whoops!."

"Fine."

"Ok great! And you are young lady?"

"My name is Demi Moore and I really do not want to be here. I hate the reporters camera and all of you stupid people that decided to have these games in the freaking first place. I am getting sick of having the bad luck all the time, and I want out of here. There is a slim chance that Jay and I will win, and I think these games have been rigged."

"Ok then, what a negative attitude. And I assume your name is Jay since the negative young lady over there has already introduced you in a negative way."

"Yes mam."

"Ok then well follow me then."

Annie led us down a long hallway and out the back door of the glass building. The back door led us straight to a bus stop.

"Where are we going."

"To the Ohio airport, then from there we take a plane to Hawaii. That's where we do interviews and training center business before the games officially begin darling!"

I didn't respond. I didn't like people calling me darling.

This was going to be a long journey for Jay and I, if we even survived.


End file.
